


Sunflower

by MewGulf_Soulmates



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Mewgulf, M/M, Musician Mewgulf, Poor Mewgulf, i dont know what else to tag, let me know if i forget any tag LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulf_Soulmates/pseuds/MewGulf_Soulmates
Summary: MewGulf are aspiring musicians busking on the street and train stations every day. Little to no money, they live in a small apartment with water leaking everywhere, eating cheap convenience store food, sitting on the floor and sleeping in the dark. Even being dirt poor, they are so happy because they are together. They are each other’s sun and they’re each other’s sunflowers.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are fictional. The plot is my original idea but for some scenes, I may have referenced some movies or books. Please follow me on Twitter if you want to because I usually update there more often than here.  
> Twitter: @mewgulfie7
> 
> A short characters introduction: Mew and Gulf are the same age, 19 each. But Mew was slightly older because he was born in Feb and Gulf, in December. They came to Bangkok together with a dream of making a career out of music. Both of them know how to compose music and sing. Mew can also play guitar and piano, learnt by himself while he was back in their town. Both of them come from middle-income families, but both families did not agree their pursuit of music. So, as rebellious teenagers, they fled from their homes once they reached 18 to chase their dreams, together. Oh, also they’re boyfriends, if it’s not obvious enough LOL

“Where is my white t-shirt?” Mew asked, looking around to find his one and only white t-shirt. They never bought light color clothing, scared those will stain easily. But Mew pleaded Gulf for two days to get that white t-shirt because he loves it so much and of course, Gulf always gives in at the end.

“I don’t know, babe. I washed it yesterday and dry them out in the balcony. Go check there,” Gulf said while dressing himself up with the black t-shirt, similar one to Mew’s white one. “Noooo.. it’s still not dry yet. I want to wear the couple t-shirt with you,” Mew whined looking at Gulf.

Gulf snorted and said, “Don’t be such a baby and just wear something. We need to get to the train station before rush hour so we can catch the crowd.” Mew pouted, feeling sad that he couldn’t wear the couple t-shirt they bought together from the second hand shop. At the end, he chose a simple black t-shirt that looks similar to the one Gulf’s wearing.

“Come in, quick,” Gulf said after opening the yellow umbrella. It was pouring outside and they only have one old yellow umbrella. Mew thanked every gods that his guitar bag is made of waterproof leather. The guitar and the bag was given by one of his uncles when Mew was in middle school because he knows Mew loves music.

Mew adjusted the strap of the guitar bag and came inside the yellow umbrella Gulf was holding. It barely covers two of them but he was smiling nonetheless liking the close proximity to Gulf. He put one arm around Gulf’s waist and Gulf put his free arm around Mew’s shoulder to pull him close, and they speed walked to the underground train station.

Mew put the guitar bag on the floor of the train station and opened it to take his guitar out. He started playing one of his favourite song and Gulf's sweet voice started singing the familiar lines. He looked at his best friend and boyfriend and smiled.

The day ended in a flash. Both of them were happy cause they earned quite a lot today. "Can we get ice-cream, please?" Mew looked at Gulf and said. Gulf sighed knowing he couldn't win over Mew. "Ok, as your wish, my prince," he joked but Mew was feeling giddy with the pet name. They walked together to the convenience store and got their usual packed food from the discount section. Mew quickly ran to ice-cream section and grabbed a cheap one. They paid for everything and heated the food in the microwave at the store. And they sat down to have their dinner together. Both of them were starving because their lunch were usually a piece of bread and water. So, dinner time together at the convenience store is a luxury meal for them.

After dinner, Mew have his ice-cream, savouring the sweetness spreading on his tongue. Gulf usually doesn't like sweet food or ice-cream, so he just sat there looking outside. Mew followed where Gulf was looking and found people rushing in the rain.

"Do you think they're happy?" Gulf asked, still gazing outside. Mew shrugged his shoulder and said, "I don't know. Maybe." "They surely have more money than us," Gulf said half-laughing but Mew knew he has something on his mind. Sometimes, Mew felt it too. He felt like their lives are stuck and moving nowhere. But he thought, it'll be fine as long as they're together. "Money doesn't bring happiness though, you know it best right?" Mew said and Gulf turned to look at him.

"Hmm..but it can buy you ice-cream every day," Gulf smiled and said. Mew knew Gulf was joking. So he said, "I don't need ice-cream as long as I have you. You're sweeter babe." And he saw Gulf's ears turning red and Mew laughed wholeheartedly, making Gulf to smile widely as well.

"Omg! I told you to put the green bucket here, didn't I?" Gulf was grabbing his head because there was a big puddle of water leaked from the roof on the floor. "Sorry, I forgot," Mew said guiltily. He forgot to put back the green bucket after using it to wash the clothes. "Let me get the mop and wipe," Mew quickly wiped the floor, trying to please Gulf because angry Gulf is scary. Gulf just side-eyed him and went to the kitchen to boil some water to make some instant noodle. Today, they decided to change their menu and bought instant noodle.

Mew put the green bucket back in place and went into kitchen to help Gulf. "I mopped the floor, hehe" he tried to be sweet, still feeling guilty about his mistake. "Just be careful next time babe. If something happened to the floor, the owner will make us pay," Gulf said. Mew nodded and back-hugged Gulf who was putting the dried noodle and seasoning packs inside the pot. Gulf melted in his arms and he saw a faint smile on the boy's lips. "I'm hungry," Mew said, smelling the fragrance from the pot.

"It's finishing. Put the newspaper on the floor. Also get two spoons and chopsticks," Gulf said and Mew ran to the old kitchen cabinet to grab two plastic spoons and bamboo chopsticks. And put some old newspaper on the floor at the diagonal corner of their bed.

"It's hot, it's hot, it's hot," Gulf shouted and came with the pot, putting it on the newspaper on the floor. Mew handed Gulf his spoon and chopstick and they dig in, both starving. They share the noodle from the pot and have a mini fight with their chopsticks to grab the last few strands of noodle. Mew pretended he lost the fight and smiled when he saw a winning smile from Gulf after putting the last piece of noodle inside his mouth. Mew took care of cleaning since Gulf cooked and they put out the mat on the floor for sleeping.

It is so dark because they don't turn any light on, afraid of electricity costs. The mat was uncomfortable on the hard floor. It is slightly cold too because of the rain and the thin blanket they have does not give much warmth. Mew hugged Gulf side way and tried to trace at the boy's face in the dark. He doesn't need light though. He could remember Gulf's facial features even with his eyes closed. Gulf moved a little to come closer to him and he heard the steady breathing from the boy after a min.

Mew knows Gulf is sleeping now but he couldn't sleep despite being tired. His thoughts travel everywhere. Their hometown, his parents, Gulf's parents and the friends they left behind. He misses them. He wished he could give them a call and asked how they are. But they discussed it before and decided to not contact anyone until their lives are better. They wanted to prove everyone they can be independent and they can be successful. But it has been nearly 8 months and nothing was progressing. They tried contacting some agencies, try to find some music related jobs but Bangkok is a competitive place. And getting something here seemed impossible without network.

Mew felt a headache creeping in and he cut his thoughts. It's useless anyway. For now, he's happy and Gulf is happy. And that's all that matters. Mew listened to the leaked water from the roof dropping in the buckets and steady breathing of Gulf. Soon, he fell into a deep sleep.

Today is a rare day they didn't go out for busking. It's Sunday but the rain is pouring with thunderstorm and they don't think there would be a lot of people at the train station. So, they just went out to get their packed food in the late afternoon and just stay home.

"Gulf, baby, listen to this," Mew said and play the guitar looking at the notes he's written on the floor. "It sounds nice. Did you write it?" Gulf asked with sparkling eyes. Mew proudly said, "Yes! The melody was inside my head for a few days and today I wrote it down."

"Hmm... what is the name of the melody?" Gulf asked and Mew shook his head. "I haven't thought of it yet. Which name do you think will suit it?" Mew asked Gulf because Gulf has more talent in writing lyrics and Mew in making melodies. "How about "River'?" Gulf said.

"River? Why?" Mew asked. "It gives me a feeling of peace like I'm listening to the flow of river. It gives me hope as if every bad things will be washed away by the flowing water. I just felt like it," Gulf said and Mew smiled. "River it is then," he said and continued playing.

Today, Mew was nervous. Because he'd be playing some of his own songs that he'd written. He knew people might not even care but he was worried if they'd not like them. Gulf smiled at him as an encouragement and nodded to him, silently saying everything is ok. So, he started getting himself lost in the music, playing guitar and singing together with Gulf. He closed his eyes for a while and felt the music flowing inside his body. Gulf's sweet voice finds his way to his heart. And He felt happy, and content.

And he felt loved, by his music and by his lover. When he opened it again, he was shocked by a large crowd looking at them playing and he saw a lot were putting money inside his guitar bag opened on the floor. He felt overwhelmed and thank everyone.

Mew packed his guitar back and they prepared to leave the station and head to convenience store. But they were approached by a man in his early thirty wearing a simple shirt and jean. "Excuse me, may I have a minute?" the man said and Mew looked puzzled but he nodded.

"Of course. How can we help you?" Mew answered and he felt Gulf beside him, looking puzzled as well. "My name is Micheal and I owned a bar. I've been noticing you two for a couple of days. But today blows my mind. I assumed the songs you played today are your own songs?" the man asked and Mew nodded, confirming those are their original songs. "If you want to, I want you two to play your songs at our bar from Thurs to Sunday every week. We can do an initial three months contract first," the man said.

Mew felt a little unsure because he didn't know if he could trust the man. They had similar offers last time but they were always disappointed because it's either the pay was so low or the place was shady. But the man seemed to be genuine.

"It's ok if you want to think and discuss first. Let me give you my card. There's a number you can call and the address of my bar. You can visit any day this week from 6 pm to 7 pm if you decide to go ahead with my offer," Micheal said and handed them a card.

Mew took it with two hands and thanked the man. Micheal left and Mew looked at the card. His eyes were wide open when he saw the name of the bar on the card. He heard Gulf gasped loudly beside him also and looked at the boy. "Isn't this the most famous bar in town?" Gulf said.

The bar is located in the heart of Bangkok and it is very well-known for the favourite place for scouting agents and talented musicians. Mew heard a lot of famous singers worked at the bar previously and scouted by the famous agencies to become singers. Mew felt a silver of hope and looked at Gulf, who looked as stunned as him as well. They went back home that day happy but also nervous. And they decided to take the opportunity because it comes once in a lifetime.

Both of them were waiting at the bar for Micheal. They were amazed by the exquisite interior of the place and expensive furniture. Most of all, they were entranced by the stage where musicians will be performing. Thinking of singing on the stage makes them feel giddy. Micheal comes shortly and offered them some drinks. Mew and Gulf settled with non-alcoholic juice because they don't want to drink during formal talk. Both of them were surprised when they found out the contract terms and conditions were simple and the pay is very high.

"I have other businesses but I love this bar the most. I don't make much money from here but I love the feeling of helping the newbie musicians to reach their dreams. I used to dream of being a musician too you see but life happens. So, I'm glad I could do this now," Micheal said and they can actually felt the sincerity. So, they agree to sign the contract. After the formality, Micheal offered them some more drinks and he went back inside to work. They drank a couple of shots, happy and high from the good turn of their life.

Mew knew he is drunk from the way he's trying to grab Gulf's butt when they were walking back home. But he didn't care. He just want to kiss Gulf and hold him until they melded into one. Gulf was reprimanding him to keep his hands to himself because they're on the street. Mew tried his best to keep it together but when they reached to their apartment, he couldn't hold it anymore. So, he kissed Gulf passionately once the door was locked.

And Gulf kissed back as hard, feeling the same amount of intense desire as Mew. They struggle to find their way to their bed in the dark but they managed to reach there. They took their clothes off quickly, fumbling in their drunken state. Mew was kissing Gulf's neck and the boy beneath him moaned brokenly. "Where's the lube?" Mew asked and Gulf reached to the side of the pillow to grab the tube and handed it to Mew. "Ok, let me know if it's hurt," Mew said and inserted two fingers directly. They just had sex yesterday so stretching was not so difficult. After a couple of minutes, Gulf said "Just put it in. I can't take this anymore," and Mew complied. Mew didn't know if it's because of the alcohol or the good news they've just got but the pleasure he felt is so intense it brings tears to his eyes. The thrusts become faster and the kisses more fierce. Mew felt Gulf is squeezing him from inside and he knows the boy is coming. So, he strokes Gulf's member in time with his thrusts and they came at the same time, with muffled moans and faces hiding in each other's neck.

Both of them were too tired to take a shower so Mew got a wet towel to wipe Gulf and himself. And they cuddled on the bed to sleep. It was raining outside again and Mew heard the water dropping in the green buckets. "Baby, should we get someone to fix the roof?" Mew asked. Gulf answered sleepily saying, "But it will be expensive. We would rather move to a better place." And Mew thought it makes sense. Since they'll be earning money from the bar, they could easily afford a better place.

Maybe they could get a place with a good kitchen and cook meals together during the free days. They should get a dining table too because sitting on the floor and eating is not good for digestion. "Baby, should we call our parents and friends?" Mew asked. "Sure, but tomorrow. I wanna sleep now," Gulf said disoriented and Mew hugged him tighter. Yes, they should call their friends and their parents, maybe tomorrow or the day after. Mew heard the steady breathing of the boy he loves and knows Gulf has fallen asleep.

Mew smiled to himself and his thoughts wondered. He could buy a house and a car one day. And a piano. And a ring. He caressed the hair of the sleeping boy and kissed the top of Gulf's head. But right now, they should find a house with a roof that wouldn't leak when it rains.

The end~

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to end it with a hope and a dream, something they'll achieve together in the future, And it'll only be happy days ahead for them. <3
> 
> Thank you everyone. Let me know what you think of this story in the comment. Love you all *mwah*


End file.
